Nuts
by Batsutousai
Summary: Victor and Yuuri's date before the Grand Prix Finals.


**Title:** _Nuts_  
 **Fandom:** _ユーリ_ _! On ICE_  
 **Author:** Batsutousai  
 **Rating:** General  
 **Pairing:** Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers  
 **Summary:** Victor and Yuuri's date before the Grand Prix Finals.

 **A/N:** Bone-kun and I were chatting about the scene where they go back for the bag Yuuri forgot, which sort of spawned this fic.  
I regret nothing.

I'd wanted to write this Friday night/Saturday morning, but I ended up betaing a super long fic instead, and then lost Saturday to Mum's cleaning rush and a rudely-long nap. So this is a little bit late, but _Happy birthday, Mere!_

Sorry if the ending feels super abrupt, btw. Mum and my sis were nagging me because they wanted to go get the tree today, and I didn't really want to rewrite the rings scene, as much as I adore it. So abrupt ending. *helpless shrug*

You can also read this at Archive of Our Own, tumblr, or LiveJournal.

-0-

"Yuuri," Victor said after they'd finished going over his routine for the final time before the Grand Prix Final, while Yuuri was trying to get his blade guard on, "what do you want to do now? I recommend a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow's short program."

Yuuri huffed and straightened, giving his boyfriend and coach an annoyed look (which was probably too fond, but it wasn't like everyone there didn't already know something was up, after their first kiss has ended up on tv). "Don't start being such a model coach _now_. This is my first time in Barcelona, so take me sightseeing."

Victor just sort of stared at him for a moment, and Yuuri knew exactly why: He was a wallflower, always had been, and running around a new city was pretty much the opposite of relaxing, for him. But Victor looked pretty tense, too, and Yuuri wasn't going to be able to relax while Victor was worrying over tomorrow, so getting him to relax was the first step to helping _Yuuri_ relax. And going out and socialising was the quickest way to get Victor to relax; Yuuri would just have to make do. (At least he'd get to spend time with Victor. That made the oncoming stress far more worth it.)

Yuuri wasn't certain if Victor understood all of that – he was freakishly good at reading people, most of the time, but god knew they'd had their share of Victor completely misreading him – but he did eventually beam and agree, "Leave it to me!"

They quickly packed up their things, then hurried back to the hotel to change into clothing that was more suitable for a day out.

They started at the Sagrada Família, because Yuuri had kind of wanted to go see it, after missing getting to go with Phichit the night before, and Victor had agreed it was lovely, so they went there first.

"No one," Yuuri joked, looking through their few attempts at selfies in front of the eastern façade, "takes selfies like Phichit. We may have to default to taking each other's pictures."

Victor laughed quietly in his ear, looking at the pictures over his shoulder, then suggested, "Or we could just ask for help."

Yuuri shot him a look that, he hoped, got across exactly how little he wanted to annoy strangers about taking their picture just so they could have a nice picture or two of the both of them in front of whatever sights Victor dragged them to.

Victor laughed again, his eyes sparkling, and Yuuri knew he'd lost the argument before they could even have it. "Trust me," Victor said, and squeezed Yuuri's waist through his coat, then gently took his mobile and stepped away to flag down another couple attempting to take some selfies. They exchanged a few words in what Yuuri was nearly certain was Spanish – most western European languages sounded the same to him, but he knew Victor spoke enough Spanish to get by, unlike Catalan – and then Victor led the two over. "We're going to help each other," he explained.

Yuuri let out a sigh – half-annoyed that Victor had asked at all, half-relieved that they weren't really inconveniencing the other sightseers – and let himself be tugged back into place after Victor had passed both of their mobiles to the couple. "Smile," Victor murmured. "We're having fun."

Yuuri huffed a bit, but then Victor gave him his Makkachin-eyes and he couldn't help but laugh and give in. Which had, of course, been Victor's intention; some days, Yuuri wondered if he wasn't completely mad for falling in love with him.

They got their pictures taken, then traded places with the other couple and took their pictures. Only after they'd parted, did Yuuri allow, "I suppose that wasn't _too_ bad."

Victor laughed and hugged him around the shoulders, then they stepped into the church to look around, 'ooh'ing and 'aw'ing over the stunning architecture of the building.

"We'll have to come back once they've finished it," Yuuri offered as they made their way down to the metro, because it was the quickest way for them to get to the next sight Victor wanted to take him to.

Victor beamed at him and quickly agreed, "We will! Maybe for the next Grand Prix Final they hold here."

Yuuri laughed and bumped their shoulders together, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, because god knew when that would happen.

They got paella for lunch, then took the lift up to the roof of the Arenas de Barcelona, where Victor talked another group of tourists into taking their pictures overlooking the Plaça d'Espanya. That group spoke English, so they took a moment to talk about the city before parting. Which, well, Yuuri only felt a _little_ awkward after.

Victor took him to the MNAC next, and they spent a couple quiet hours looking at art, their hands constantly brushing and their shoulders pressed tight together as they read the plaques or read through the English guide book they'd grabbed from the display set near the entrance. (They'd laughed a bit about getting books in their native tongues, but Yuuri, at least, hadn't been serious; he'd much rather share a guide with Victor.)

Of course, after the museum, Victor wanted to go shopping, so they did a run through the Arenas de Barcelona, then wandered along the streets, on their way back toward the hotel, stopping in _way_ too many shops, so far as Yuuri was concerned.

Yuuri finally got Victor to let him take a breather in front of one of the odder buildings he'd seen, dropping onto an empty bench with all of their bags while Victor did a little dance on the pavement.

His boyfriend, Yuuri had decided, wasn't human.

"Yuuri, you don't want anything?" Victor asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Yuuri blinked around at him, putting on a smile that hopefully looked like he was having fun. (Or, at least, that he wasn't nearly as tired as he was feeling.) "No, I'm good," he insisted.

Victor eyed him for a moment, clearly sceptical, before turning to gaze at the building they'd stopped in front of.

Yuuri sighed a bit and relaxed back against his bench a bit. Still, Victor's question had him thinking about what he could possibly want.

He'd never been much for frivolous purchases, in part because he'd never had the amounts of excess money that Victor had, but also because he'd just never really had the interest, save the many, many Victor posters and the magazines he'd been in. With his own personal Victor right next to him – which would never _not_ be both amazing and completely mind-boggling; Victor had that effect – he couldn't really think of anything he'd want to get for himself.

Though, Victor's birthday was coming up, so what if he got something for _Victor_? Something that showed just how much he loved him?

But what?

Yuuri glanced at the shops around them, frowning a bit. Nothing was speaking to him, but before he could really start to think on what might work best, Victor grabbed his hand and tugged him up. "Come on!" he called, and Yuuri scrambled to grab their bags before letting himself be dragged along after his boyfriend, trying not to be too embarrassed by them holding hands in public.

Of course, then Victor called, "I'll buy you a suit for your birthday!" He flashed Yuuri a quick, bright-eyed grin over his shoulder. "I think you should burn the suit and tie you wore at that press conference."

"Ehh?!" Yuuri stared at him a bit in disbelief, because _what_? His birthday had passed, and Victor was his coach and boyfriend; that was plenty enough of a birthday present! Anyway, he _liked_ that suit, had got it with Phichit for his university graduation. "Wait, you don't have to! I kind of like that suit!"

Victor, of course, completely ignored him, just continuing to drag him along and almost certainly beaming the whole way.

Victor's idea of getting him a new suit involved a formal fitting, and Yuuri tried not to slump as he stood still for his measurements being taken, then trying on and showing off a line of suits, all of which were way nicer than anything he would have got for himself. But he knew these were _absolutely_ the kind of suits Victor would get, and the wide, delighted grin he was wearing – not to mention the way his pupils dilated when he saw the suit he ended up insisting on on Yuuri for the first time – made the whole thing a little more bearable.

Still, while Victor was paying, Yuuri poked through their bags for the thing of nuts they'd bought earlier, thinking the extra energy would be necessary to get him through the rest of the trip – no way Victor was going to make it back to the hotel without wanting to go into at _least_ two more shops – but he came up empty.

"Victor, did you eat the nuts?" he asked, frowning at the collection of bags.

"No. Are they not there?"

"It's missing," Yuuri agreed, frowning toward the door. "I probably dropped it somewhere. Maybe when we stopped on that bench?"

Victor looked at the bags for a moment, then up at Yuuri's face, his brows furrowed. "Do we need to go looking for it?"

Yuuri fought with himself for a moment, because it would be faster to just go back to the hotel, than to go back to try and find them. But Victor had looked so delighted when he'd been buying those nuts, and Yuuri didn't really like the idea of throwing away his money like that, not after Victor'd bought him such a nice suit. So he said, "Yes."

"Okay," Victor agreed, refusing to hand over the bag with the suit he'd just bought for Yuuri when he held out a hand for it. Like he'd maybe realised that Yuuri shouldn't be trusted to watch all the bags.

Yuuri huffed at himself and snatched up the rest of the bags, leading the way back out of the shop and down the street to the bench he'd taken his breather at. More likely, Victor had just decided that helping with the bags was the polite thing to do, or something; Yuuri was just letting his own self-esteem issues get him down again.

As was his luck, though, the bench was empty, and Yuuri stared at it with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, because of _course_ he'd manage to ruin their night by losing a bag. "It's not here, either," he pointed out a bit needlessly.

"Yuuri, calm down and remember," Victor said, and Yuuri couldn't bring himself to look up and see his expression, certain it would be one of disappointment. "It hasn't been that long since we bought that bag of nuts. It's a brown bag with green print."

Yuuri looked around a bit desperately for it, thinking it had maybe got shoved under the bench, or kicked away toward one of the trees, but he came up empty and slumped as he faced Victor, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know where I dropped it. I'll go back to the shop and get another bag!" Because that's what you did when you lost something that belonged to someone else, right?

"It's okay, Yuuri," Victor said, and when Yuuri looked up at him, he found he was wearing that fond smile he always wore for Yuuri. "The nuts shop would be closed by now. Let's head back. You're tired, right?"

Yuuri just sort of stared at him for a moment, a little surprised that Victor had noticed that a huge part of him really just wanted to go back to their room and curl up together in the quiet. "Y-you don't have to say it like _that_!" he complained, because it sounded a bit like Victor thought he'd lost the bag _because_ he was tired.

(Whether or not that was the truth, Yuuri was totally not going to say.)

"Well, _I'm_ tired," Victor said oh so calmly.

Yuuri scowled at him for a moment, recognising when he was being patronized, before turning and leading the way back toward their hotel, annoyed and, okay, maybe a little tired.

Their path back ended up taking them through a brightly lit Christmas market, and it cheered him up a bit. Perhaps, he realised, he could still turn the evening around by getting Victor his birthday present.

.


End file.
